Behind The Scenes
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Madison Rayne/OFC femslash fic, Madison gets to know a young Australian 'Future Legend' called Victoria McKenzie and ends up loving Victoria more than the two would ever dream about, i'll write more about this pairing if you like it, If you don't like Femslash then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Scenes**

**A Femslash fic between Victoria McKenzie and Madison Rayne, if you don't like Femslash then don't read it. It's based after the TNA iMPACT 10.08.09 - 8 Knockout Tag Team Elimination Match where you'll see what Victoria looks like, her reference is Alissa Flash and I hope you guy's like it. **

_TNA Impact 10.08.09, The Beautiful People's locker-room _

As Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne where complimenting each other and babbling on about the latest gossip floating around with the girls and Traci Brooks was busy texting her husband Frankie Kazarian, the newest Knockout Victoria McKenzie, a thick built, raven haired, 19 year old, lesbian from Newcastle, Australia was chewing the strawberry flavored chewing gum she had in her mouth.

Victoria couldn't stand Velvet Sky, she didn't like Traci Brooks that much either but the self proclaimed 'Future Legend' couldn't stop thinking about Madison Rayne, the petite blonde was much nicer to be around than the egomaniacal Velvet, and every time Madison flashed her dazzling smile to the thicker built Australian, Victoria felt like she would faint.

"Hey! Victoria, my rental car's got a flat, could I borrow your spare tire?" remarks Velvet snidely to the woman who would be one of her tag team partners against Hamada, Taylor Wilde, Sarita and Christy Hemme later on in the show.

Due to suffering from Autism, Victoria was a target for bullies who wanted to get a reaction out of her, and Velvet was no different, in Victoria's opinion, the 'Big Apple' native wasn't even that pretty.

Madison shot her snickering friend a mean glare; the smaller blonde looked to Victoria with a look of genuine concern on her beautiful face.

"Victoria" calls out Madison causing Victoria to look up at the woman who made her heart skip a beat

"Yeah" say's Victoria timidly, her autism making her quite child-like at times.

"Can I have a talk with you?"

At this point Victoria's cheek color matched her red booty shorts and matching halter top that clung to her 156 pound frame tightly.

"S-sure" stammers Victoria as Madison hops off the leather chair facing the vanity where she, Velvet and Lacey exchanged gossip and spent ample amount of time on there appearance and led the 5ft9 Australian out of the locker-room and to a secluded part of the Impact Zone where no one could see them.

"Victoria, are you entirely straight?" ask's Madison as Victoria's shyness took over and the autistic Australian simply nodded in the manner of a child as Madison restrained herself from pinching the 'Future Legends' cheeks, Victoria was so adorable.

"So your bi?" ask's Madison smiling as the timid Victoria shook her head again as Madison's smile grew wider

"So you're a lesbian?"

"Yes" mumbles out Victoria, Madison was the girl of Victoria's dreams and the young Australian couldn't imagine how much of a dork she looked.

After making sure no-one was around Madison got on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on Victoria's lips, but when Victoria kissed back with a raw passion that Madison wasn't expecting the Australian to have, it got more heated.

As the two's make out session got even more heated they two young Knockouts pulled away, both looking to the other with pure love in there eyes.

"I love you Madison" smiles Victoria in a half dazed state, the fact that the person she had a crush on for the first moment she saw her had just kissed her had brought Victoria to cloud nine.

"I love you too Victoria, how would you like to go back to my place, I really want to get to know you, you don't have a problem with that? Do you Mrs. Future Legend?" purrs Madison, her soft, gentle and flirty tone making Goosebumps form on Victoria's bronze skin.

"I'd be bonkers to have a problem with it Madison" smiles Victoria as Madison blushes and giggles sheepishly

"Please, call me Maddy, you know Victoria, I think we're going to really enjoy our quality time together, and who knows, I wouldn't mind you being Mrs. Victoria McKenzie-Rayne, only time will tell baby, but I'm taking you back to mine, and it might Rayne on the 'Future Legend'" with a sexy lick of her lips Madison and Victoria headed back to the locker-room with there minds on other matters apart from the match.

_The 8 Knockouts Tag Team Match _

It was down to Madison and Velvet from the heel team against Sarita of the face team and it seemed like Sarita was building momentum as she got two of the three members of the Beautiful People with a dropkick, one for each foot.

As Sarita measured Madison for some sort of big move, the crowd's cheers turned to loud boos as Victoria, who was eliminated when both she and Hamada had a brawl that spilled to the outside and resulted in both girls being counted out, came back down the ramp as referee Rudy Charles tried to get the chunky but beautiful Australian to the back

"I was never fucking eliminated wanker!" snaps Victoria in her thick Australian accent that Madison found quite sexy

"You were McKenzie now get to the back!" orders Rudy Charles as Victoria advances on the smaller official

"Or what Rudy! What are you gonna do?" challenges Victoria as that was going on, the third Beautiful People member Lacey Von Erich came through the crowd and hit Sarita with a mighty chokeslam.

The crowds boos where deafening as Madison smiled to Victoria who returned the look with a shrug and an expression of 'What Happened' on her face as she smiled as her girlfriend scrambled into the cover as Rudy counted

"1-2-3"

The crowd booed as loud as they could as 'Angel on My Shoulder' by Dale Oliver hit the PA system as Rudy Charles raised Madison and Velvet's hands as the ring announcer Dave Penzer announced

"Here are your winners, Madison Rayne, Velvet Sky, 'The Future Legend' Victoria McKenzie and Traci Brooks!"

_Backstage_

"Hey Madison, what was up with that McKenzie kid coming down there, we never asked for her to come down and we didn't need her!" rants Velvet as Madison rolls her eyes and say's

"Bitch to Lacey, Velvet, I've got someone to see and I don't want to keep them waiting, see you two next week!" say's Madison taking her bag and slamming the door shut as Velvet looked to Lacey and said

"We've created a monster Lacey, Madison's completely out of control!"

Lacey nodded in agreement as Madison walked down the hallways to find her love, Victoria.

She stopped and smiled when a pair of hands covered her eyes and a thick Australian accent giggled in an adorable childlike fashion

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, could it be my girlfriend Victoria McKenzie by any chance?" chuckles Madison as Victoria span Madison around and looked the smaller girl in the eyes, both eyes showing love and affection for the other

"Hey, I'm right, you look gorgeous" say's Madison with 100% sincerity as she looked over her girlfriend, who was dressed in tight jeans that clung to her thick, tree trunk sized legs and her sexy, plump ass with some furry ugg boots, a black tank top with _**'I'm what you wish your girlfriend looked like'**_ on the front that seemed slightly thick around her stomach, Madison thought it was hot how Victoria had some weight on her frame, Victoria's beautiful black hair was flowing down to her shoulders and her beautiful tanned skin needed no fancy BS on it and her face had hardly any make up on and she STILL looked stunning.

"I know a great nightclub not to far from here, and after that we'll head to mine, my god you look stunning" say's Madison looking over her Australian lovers body as Victoria flashed her dashing smile, her pristine white teeth shining to her tanned body as she playfully remarked

"Tell me something I don't already know" smirk's Victoria as Madison chuckles and shakes her head and kisses her lover on the lips before saying softly and sweetly

"Where have you been all my life, you sexy bitch?"

_Madison's house 11:45 pm _

The two girls smiled as they snuggled up to each other on the couch in Madison's living room, gorging themselves on Hawaiian pizza, and playfully feeding the other slices as well, Victoria had never been happier and would love to spend the rest of her life with Madison, what she didn't know is that Madison felt the same way too.

**I'm back ba-bay! ** **I hope this makes up for my hiatus from writing fics, if you want to see Victoria's reference type in 'Alissa Flash' on Google, I hope you guy's like this as I feel it's one of my best pieces, but then again you guy's be the judge of that, leave a comment about what you liked about it and what I could do to improve myself, Ciao mates. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys and girls liked the first part of Behind the Scenes with Madison Rayne and Victoria McKenzie (reference Alissa Flash) I thought I'd continue with it.**

**I only own Victoria, I don't own or claim to own anyone else, I hope you guy's enjoy this long-awaited second part, sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long.**

Victoria McKenzie chuckled as she strode up arrogantly to Traci Brooks; the lesbian Australian with autism wore a tight turtle-neck jumper that seemed slightly tight around the 19 year olds slight gut, but Madison always thought that was cute, Victoria also wore tight teal booty shorts, black knee-pads and black boots, her long raven hair was flowing down to her shoulders and as she chuckled she showed her pearly white teeth.

Victoria's girlfriend, Madison Rayne, smiled as she saw her girlfriend, Madison could swear that she was the happiest woman on earth seeing Victoria's face smiling back at her when she woke up.

Victoria started the match off by pie-facing Brooks to the mat as the crowd booed loudly

"Oh shut ya' traps!" Snaps Victoria in that adorably thick Australian accent as she grabbed Traci Brooks' left shoulder and started to viciously drive her elbow into the elbow of the skinnier and smaller Brooks.

Madison watched on impressed as Victoria finished Traci off with a fujiwara armbar, it took a few attempts from the referee to pry Victoria off of Traci as Victoria snatched her arm from the referees grasp and mocked the booing crowd and went to get out of the ring to spend some time with her girlfriend.

However Traci Brooks was far from through and hit Victoria from behind sending Victoria tumbling out of the ring as Traci carried on assaulting the thicker built Australian, as the referees finally got Brooks under control, Madison saw the look on Victoria's face.

Never in the time they'd been together had Madison ever seen Victoria look so fuming mad, her autism wasn't helping either, so Madison waited by the curtain to calm down her girlfriend before she returned the beating to Traci.

_Backstage_

"Look baby, I know you're angry but calm down okay, you won the match" say's Madison seeing Victoria coming up to her.

"I won the match Maddy, but I got blindsided, it's just like it's been my whole life, I've been treated my whole freaking life! You're the only person who I've ever cared about! No-one's ever given me any respect; I'm the fucking Future Legend! I'm 10 times the athlete! I'm-a worthless waste of space!" Victoria sat in Madison's locker-room with her head in her hands as the normally cocky and arrogant 'Future Legend' broke down in tears in front of her girlfriend.

"Come on baby, don't cry, you're not worthless, you're the most important person in the world to me, even more important than Velvet and Lacey" sooths Madison softly stroking the autistic Australian's hair, comforting the bigger girl like a mother would comfort her daughter

"Am I?" whimpers Victoria, her tear stained face breaking Madison's heart as the smaller blonde wipes the tears from Victoria's eyes with her thumb

"Yes, I don't know what I'd do without you sweetie" say's Madison, meaning ever single word as Victoria starts to smile as the two lovers hug tightly as Velvet and Lacey enter their locker-room and gasp

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Shouts Velvet as Victoria suddenly shrinks back into her shell and timidly mumbles out

"N-nothing"

"Whoa! Hold on Velvet, you can't talk to her like that! She's done nothing wrong!" snaps Madison as Velvet snaps back

"Why are you defending this geek Madison? If we were in high school, I'd have shoved her in a locker if her fat ass would fit!" Snaps Velvet as Madison tries really hard not to grab Velvet by the neck right there and then.

"Come on Victoria, we've got better things to do with our time!" say's Madison storming out of the locker-room with Victoria in tow as Velvet shrieks

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

"Spending time with my girlfriend!" snaps Madison as she slams the door on Velvet and Lacey

**I hope you guys and gals like the second part of Behind The Scenes, Enjoy and if you want me to write more than please comment.**

**Ciao **


End file.
